


She's The Captain I'm Her First Mate

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: A series of fics about Harry's life as a pirate of Uma's crew. Not necessarily chronological and some of them won't be set in the sane universeChapter 1 - Uma makes Harry a pirate





	She's The Captain I'm Her First Mate

He remembers his life before he found her. Remembers hard work and always being picked on, trying to prove his worth and always failing. He remembers his father, dark and intimidating and gone, back to the sea where his heart was. Remembers crying and begging for him to take him and his father's promise to come back, but he never did.

 

He remembers his mother, sitting or sewing or cooking or doing ___something _. Always working, always so tired, always trying to get enough food on their table for the four of them. She never had time to so much as greet him with a quick hug, but he never held it against her.__

____

____

 

He remembers his sisters. Harriet, always jealous of the attention his father gave him, and forever glad that he was finally gone. Now, he can see how much his father had hurt her, made her see his femininity as a curse more than anything else, but back then he didn't understand such concepts, and her relief to see their father gone had sat wrong within him, causing them to fight each other constantly. And CJ, his little sister. Always lacking attention. Because his mother was working and he and Harriet were too busy fighting each other to properly be there for her. She had only been about 13, the last time he had seen her, but she had always seen so much older, so mature, since she had to teach herself everything she knew.

 

So yes, he remembers his home, back in the land, and a part of him (Hook's son, Harriet's twin, CJ's big brother) would always stay there, in the land, with his family.

 

 

+

 

He remembers the day he found her. Or rather, the day she found him. A runaway from home, tired of being tied and pushed around and always told what to do. Tired of having to be someone who he was not. Wanting to be free.

 

The first stop was, of course, a bar. To drown sorrows with alcohol had been a lesson his father had taught him very well. So he had sat near the counter with a glass full of rum, glancing with boredom at the  people and not expecting anything important to happen.

 

And then, the bar was assaulted, and he saw a goddess on the earth with hair the color if the ocean and salt on her lips, walking around with a posture that made her seem so much taller than she actually was. The men were behind her, present and strong, but _behind _her, because they knew their place. The fact that she was their leader became even clearer when she raised a sword, and with a smirk proclaimed in a calm and cool voice "Boys, take the gold. It's time for pay."__

____

____

 

Her voice, he noticed as her men started to assault the place, rolled off her tongue in a sing song voice, hypnotising and powerful, not unlike the ocean.

 

Everything was a mess after that. There was too much movement for him to process, people rushing in and out and taking their money with them only to be stopped by the pirate crew. He only sat there though, shocked and surprised and unsure if any of it was real. It worked on his favor though: no one had attacked him yet, because he hadn't tried to run or attack anyone.

 

Not too long after, the place was mostly empty except for the girl, her crew, and writhing bodies of men below her, men who had tried to fight her and lost. All the eyes were on him, of course. The only man left standing (or rather, the only nan left sitting paralyzed). They seemed about ready to pounce on him, but then the girl had spoken, another sly smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes.

 

"Run along, boys. This one is mine."

 

Her word was sacred, and soon, there was only she and him. She, standing proudly in the aftermath of the chaos she had caused. Him, staring at her in pure wonder and awe and maybe a little bit in love already.

 

She stared at him, a hand on her hips and a stance that screamed the absolute control she had in this situation. Raising an eyebrow in amusment, she spoke to him.

 

"So, are you just gonna sit there and do nothing?"

 

Harry gave her a smile. He had always been told his smile was too predatory, too much teeth showing and his eyes always too wide, as if looking at prey, looking for weaknesses. But she didn't seem threatened in the slightest. Again, someone who was obviously used to having control wasn't easily startled by minor power displays. But she was intrigued by him, he could see it in her eyes. "I'll go wherever you go if you'll have me, goddess."

 

She chuckled, clearly amused by the nickname he had given her. With a spin, her boots clicked against the wooden floors as she made her way out "The name's Uma, but we'll stick with Captain for now, hmm?"

 

And he paid no mind to his glass of rum as he took his jacket, dropped it over his shoulders and followed her. He had a feeling that this was his place, right behind her, wherever she decided to go.

 

Even back then, he had known he would always follow her.

 

+

 

Her crew didn't warm up to him as quickly as she had. He had to earn their respect, prove them that he wasn't just arm candy for their Captain. He didn't mind, though. He was a quick learner, and he could ignore their snickers at his "land legs" every time he lost balance in her ship.

 

The ship in and on itself was magnificent, expertly crafted and painted in some places with the same teal in her hair, a color which he knew wasn't all that affordable (he wondered how she found it in the first place). He came to know it well, as he was often the one who had to mop around and clean. But he knew he wouldn't be stuck forever in the cabin boy position. So he cleaned and stayed in the sidelines and learned as quickly as he could. It also helped that one of Uma's most trusted men, Gil, had even taken it upon himself to show him how to fight.

 

"What can I say? I love a good fight." He laughed when Harry had asked why he was offering to teach him. Information was power, he knew, and it seemed silly to just teach him one of the most important lessons a pirate could learn. "Don't get too cocky though, it'll take you forever to catch up."

 

And forever turned out to be a couple years of blood and sweat. Hard work and learning. But it had played off. And now, he stood proudly beside the main mast looking at the crew that had voted him as Quartermaster, the same crew that had believed him as nothing more than their captain's latest hook up.

 

Although, they weren't necessarily wrong with that statement...

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around, netting the brown eyes of his captain and, dare he say it, the love of his life. There was a small smile on her face, one he had come to know as more genuine than the smirk she often carried around.

 

"I get you're... Pleased, with your new title?"

 

"Of course, cap'n. Why wouldn't I be?" He went on his knees and took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Being your right hand.. Such an honor."

 

Uma eyed him closely with an air akin to respect. The boy she had met was nothing like the man standing in front of her, so confident and sure of his capabilities. He didn't hunch over anymore, and his eyes were now painted with black to help him see better against the sun. His left hand had been replaced by a hook after he lost it to Captain Mal's second in command, Jay. His skin was tan, many shades darker than when she first met him, and the way he strutted around showed his newfound balance in an ever moving ship. Still, his soft features only helped accentuate his sharper ones, and she couldn't help but feel proud of him, of how far he had gotten, because she knew she was the one who helped him become who he now was. She knew she had seen potential in those blue eyes of his, after all.

 

But she kept quiet about her feelings. They were too sappy for her, for them. She liked it much better when they did the opposite, actually. Which meant...

 

"Interested in seeing the quarters of the QuarterMaster?" She winked, helping him to his feet. He gave her a grin and nodded.

 

"Of course, captain. Lead the way."

 

The fact that their quarters were literally next to one another was just another plus to his position, really. Not that he'd care that much: he knew that when the sun when up, he'd be in bed between the arms of his captain, pressing kisses to her smooth sun-kissed skin and murmuring praises. And she'd be there, holding him as if he were the only thing she cared about, not saying anything but at the same time saying everything he needed to know.

 

The sea and her captain were everything he needed.


End file.
